Caps (e.g., screw-on caps) for container closures are often sorted as part of an automated container filling operation where the caps are used to close filled containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,637 to Aidlin et al., for example, describes a conveying system for lifting and orienting multi-diameter, push-pull bottle caps. The conveying system includes a conveyor belt and a plurality of elongated rods on the conveying system that extend in the cross-machine direction. A plurality of stepped cleats are in releasable attachment with the elongated rods through a sliding, trapezoidal, mating relationship. The stepped cleats described by Aidlin et al. are slid across the length of the elongated rods and over the ends of the elongated rod to either remove the stepped cleat from or attach the stepped cleat to the rod. Either end of stepped cleats may be slid over the elongated rod so that the stepped cleats may be attached to the elongated rods in multiple orientations.